


3 AM

by burnedlilly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Burned Lilly, F/M, Fluffy, Lilly BBRae, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: Raven couldn't sleep and she wanted to make sure Beast Boy knew it was his fault.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> my second bbrae here  
> oh my god what have i done with my life

Sighing painfully, Raven couldn't fall asleep. It was so, but so damn frustrating. Keeping all of those feelings inside got her so bad to the point she couldn't meditate or sleep.  
"Right. I guess I'm not sleeping then. Let's see what he's up to."  
Trying to not make loud noises, left her room, looking for BB's.  
"Hey, Gar." He was playing video games (as expected) and got a little shocked. But turned to her.  
"Yes... oh gosh, it's late, Rae. What the fuck did I do this time?"  
"Are you really that concerned? I'm not here because you did something wrong. But you did, didn't you?"  
"Okay, I may have bleached Robin's clothes, but it was an ACCIDENT."  
"Oh. It'll be fun when he figures it out. Never mind, I'm not judging you for that."  
He paused the game.  
"Then what?"  
"Huh?" She remembered he still didn't understand what was going on. "I thought you would... understand me...?"  
"Wanna play?"  
"No. Listen."  
"Say what you want, Mama."  
"I... have been feeling odd. I guess I have changed my mind, maybe, my heart, to be honest, towards someone. And I don't know how to express it. I can't barely bear it inside me."  
"Have you ever tried hibernation?" He looked serious, although he wasn't.   
"Nice pun." She let a smile go out and he smirked. "I could say so, but I didn't work out."  
"That's why you came here?"  
"Mhm."  
"And you thought... I would... be able to help you?"  
"Perhaps."  
"I want to, Rae." He stared the ground for a few seconds. "But I really don't get it. Why me?"  
"I thought you'd be able to solve the problems you brought me."  
"You know I'm not that responsible."  
"So... you do get it, don't you?"  
They faced each other.  
"I hope I'm right."  
And shared a gentle smile.  
"You know, Rae... I guess I'm feeling just like you are."  
"Things change, doesn't they?"  
"What you mean with that?" He looked worried. "Well, I think I know the answer, but I..."  
"Fine. I'll explain. At first, I always thought about you as a dummy. And now, I still think you're a dummy. But a nice one."  
"A dummy you wanna kiss?"  
"Wow. Way too plainspoken. But this time you're right."  
"Then maybe I'll be able to ease your mind."  
They get close enough to see their reflections in each other's eyes.  
"BEAST BOY YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE OF WHAT I JUST DREAMED WITH."  
Cyborg appears, suddenly. Raven gets mad and (magically) punches them both.

[Hours later, up in the roof.]

"Hey... sorry for punching you. I got... shy."  
"So you really do have a cute feminine side."  
"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already. I'm getting annoyed."  
"You rule, Mama."  
And their lips finally touched.   
"What a delightful scene!"  
Starfire says, and Robin comes right after her:  
"Didn't I say these two would end up together?"  
"My little boy just grew up..."  
Cyborg said, with little diamond tears, as a proud father.  
"Your guys are a total pain in the ass." Raven says. "And you are the most tiresome, BB."  
"Thanks. I appreciate your efforts on complimenting me."   
He gets up and leans his hand to her, so she can do the same. "As I have some others to you. Can we go to a place that no one can bother us?"

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check my other bbrae fanfictions


End file.
